MATTHEW WILLIAMS A User's Manual
by Midi-Chan-of-the-Muffins
Summary: Thank you for purchasing this MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit! Follow the instructions in this manual to learn about your unit!  I do not own the concept, characters, or content of Hetalia.  Actual stories coming soon! I promise!


MATTHEW WILLIAMS: A User's Manual

Name: MATTHEW WILLIAMS

Brand: NORTH AMERICAN

Height:?

Age:?

Production: Ottawa, Canada

Production Company: Hetalian Nations United

Thank you for purchasing the MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit! By following the instructions in this manual, we hope that you will be able to use your MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit to its full usage!

Your unit comes with-

(2) Red hooides

(1) Small polar bear AKA the KUMAJIRO unit

(14) Cases of Canadian maple syrup

(2) Pairs of jeans

(2) Overcoats

(1) Pair of aviator goggles

Your unit will arrive in a large wooden box, and if shipping has gone appropriately you can simply open the box before reprogramming your MATTHEW WILLIAMS. However if there is a hint of any problems in shipping, here are some methods to use to safely remove your MATTHEW WILLIAMS from its packaging.

Method 1:

Place a heaping stack of pancakes covered in Canadian maple syrup (normal syrup also works, but Canadian is recommended) outside of the box, making sure the smell can waft inside. The MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit should slowly emerge from the box, eat the pancakes, and stand still to be reprogrammed.

Method 2:

Simply open the box. MATTHEW WILLIAMS units are not hostile whatsoever. Even if they try to be, they just fail and end up looking adorable. It should be safe to just open the box and reprogram the unit.

Method 3:

This method is guaranteed success, but with some drawbacks. Have an ALFRED F JONES, CUBA, or FRANCIS BONNEYFOY unit open the box for you. It will chastise/hit/try to molest the MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit, who will run to you for safety. At this point, you can reprogram the unit.

The MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit comes with several different modes. They are as follows:

Moe (Default)

Invisible (default)

Hockey Mindset

Insane (locked)

Moe (pronounced mo-eh)- This unit is incredibly clumsy and adorable, and will often acts as such. This unit is one of the favorites for a photoshoot for our more… erm… sadistic buyers. While in this mode, the unit will wander around doing normal things while looking cute. Take plenty of pictures.

Invisible- This unit is very hard to pick out in a crowd, or even an empty room. Due to its quiet nature, this unit is the most ignored out of all our units. While in this mode, the unit is very hard to see and very depressed. This is normal for the unit, but a sad sight to watch, so snap it out with some attention and pancakes.

Hockey Mindset- This mode pertains to when the unit is strong willed and refuses to go unnoticed. This mode usually comes to play when the unit is playing hockey (hence the name), but can turn on even when off the ice. This usually involves the unit shouting to get what it wants, and having other units around it realize its presence. This mode can be triggered when forgotten too much, or mistaken for an ALFRED F JONES unit (mostly by a CUBA unit). Be careful, the MATTHEW WILLIAMS can be fierce in this mode. It is rumor that this unit once chastised an ALFRED F JONES unit for three hours, causing the ALFRED F JONES to break down and cry.

Insane- This mode is unlocked only if the unit has been ignored for way too long and/or has been around and IVAN BRAGINSKY unit. The MATTHEW WILLIAMS has no morals or limits to power in this mode, so take all of your units and run. If you wish to risk it, sometimes and ALFRED F JONES or a UKRIANE unit can reverse this mode. ALFRED F JONES units are very resistant to pain, and UKRIANE units usually stir the heart of the MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit. If you don't want to risk getting caught in this mode, always give your unit love and attention.

Relationships with other units-

ALFRED F JONES- These two units are "brothers" and share a very special connection. If you see the ALFRED F JONES laughing and ignoring the MATTHEW WILLIAMS, this is perfectly normal. Due to the nature of the ALFRED F JONES unit, it is unable to read the atmosphere. However, your unit will not mind, and ill enjoy its "brother's" company. Also, the ALFRED F JONES will always protect the MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit. There is a possibility for romance, but the chances are slim.

FRANCIS BONNEYFOY- This unit is the "father" of the MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit. This unit will often try to molest your unit, but deep down does care about your unit's safety. If confronted with danger, the FRANCIS BONNEFOY unit will always protect the MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit. Again, another possible romance, but slim chances.

IVAN BRAGINSKY- KEEP AWAY! THIS UNIT CAN TRIGGER INSANE MODE!

CUBA- These two units get along very well, despite the fact that a CUBA unit will often mistake a MATTHEW WILLIAMS for an ALFRED F JONES, which the CUBA unit despises. These two units will often go out for ice cream, and have a higher chance for romance than the ALFRED F JONES and the FRANCIS BONNEYFOY do.

UKRIANE- This unit gets along the best with the MATTHEW WILLIAMS. Since they are very similar in nature, they spend a lot of time together. The MATTHEW WILLIAMS will often sneak away to see a UKRIANE unit, as they have the highest possibility for romance. Also, they look adorable together, so take pictures.

Questions and Answers

Q- There is a small boy with no glasses in my box!

A- We've sent you a Chibi!Canada by mistake. Send it back if you like, but it is very adorable.

Q- My box is empty, but the order form says my unit is in there!

A- Oh, it's in there. It's simply in Invisible mode. Feel around, you should find it.

Q- My unit is loud and obnoxious!

A- Well, this doesn't happen very often! We've sent you and ALFRED F JONES instead of a MATTHEW WILLIAMS. Oddly enough, this mistake is usually the other way around. You might want to keep it, this unit is very popular. We'll send you the correct unit, free of charge, as this mistake only happens every so often.

Thank you for your purchase, and we hope you chose to but another Hetalian Nation unit very soon!


End file.
